


Make us an Heir

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Ramsay/Reader smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay springs up a surprise "anniversary" on the reader.<br/>Warning: Violent smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make us an Heir

Some days he wrote you horrible poetry. 

'(Y/N), (Y/N).  
A name like the smoothness of milk.  
Skin of the same.  
Cheeks that can be like pink carnations,  
Or the color of a man without skin.'

You read the letter with a furrowed brow. Was this a joke? A cruel joke to trick you into thinking he loved you? 

You folded it back and looked to him. 

"Well?" He asked with a big smile, his hands clasped behind his back. "Do you like it?" 

You nodded slowly, scared. 

He gritted his teeth, not happy with your response. He grabbed your chin with his fingers. "I worked very hard on that, (Y/N)." He said in a low voice, his breath hot on your face. 

"I loved it." You forced out, trying not to show how nervous you were. 

He smiled, letting go of your face and stepping back. "Good." He kissed you with what would be fierce passion if anyone else. "Now, were is my anniversary present?" You had been married three months, you didn't know it was your "anniversary".

You swallowed hard. "Anniversary...?"

He laughed. "Yes, sweet bird. Why else would I write you a poem?" 

You were doomed. He was going to beat you. He was going to cut you and bruise you. "I didn't... it's..." You thought of something. "It's not ready yet. Later tonight." You sighed. 

He knew you didn't have anything. He made the whole thing up. He grinned at you with amusement. "I look forward to it then." He left your room, shutting the door behind him.

You needed help. 

You got help from your reluctant hand maidens and went in the woods. You set up lanterns, strung up red ribbons for his house colors. You had flowers picked, red as well, and had many fur skins put on the cold ground.

You knew Ramsay didn't love you. You also knew he would have liked something sexual better, but he couldnt find any flaws in this. The lanterns provided warmth, and you had brought out food. A loaf of bread, aged cheese, wine, grapes, and a little bit of roasted rabbit meat. 

You had went back to the castle, changed into a red dress, and found Ramsay. He was in the hall, on the way to your room. 

"Ramsay." You smiled. "May I lead you to your gift?" 

He looked surprised. "Yes..." He said slowly, wary of what you were doing. You led him to the spot, relieved to see the hand maidens were gone. 

He looked at the skins on the ground, the food laid out in a basket, the wine glass, the lanterns in the tree limbs and on the ground, the red flowers and ribbons. He looked at you and your lips parted. He actually looked surprised.

He didn't say anything as you led him to the blanket and you sat down, serving him a glass. You got him relaxed with wine before he started talking. 

"This is beautiful." He said as he ate some. "You put my poem to shame." 

Your heart dropped. "I did not intend..."

He leaned across the blanket and kissed you, moving the food off the blanket so he could lay you down. He parted from the kiss to whisper in your ear. "Do you know what happens to people who shame me?" He bit down on your earlobe with force. You jumped and winced at the pain, and he grabbed a fistful of your hair. His other hand went straight to between your legs, pulling your dress skirt up to your hips. He yanked your head to the side. "I asked you a question." He said in a low voice before biting down firmly on your neck. 

You let out a yelp and he let out a sigh. He got pleasure from that pain. 

"Punishment..." You whined. 

"Smart girl." He grinned into your skin and bit you again. You threw your head back and groaned. He grabbed your legs and slid you down the blanket towards him, so your hips were pressed against his crotch. "Smart girls get rewards." He sat up on his knees and looked down at you. "So do beautiful girls." He unbuckled his pants, and pulled them to his knees. "And sweet girls." His trousers followed. 

You swallowed hard, looking up at the sky. It was dark. 

He pulled off your small clothes, and tossed them off the blanket. "Do you want a reward?" He asked darkly, looking into your eyes.

You nodded slowly, and he narrowed his eyes. He reached his hand to your face and you flinched. He slipped his thumb in your mouth, forcing it open. "I want words from you."

"Yes... I do..." You said softly. He smiled. 

"You do what?" 

"I want a reward..." You said again.

He grinned. "I thought you had better manners."

"Please, please. I want a reward. Please." You felt lust for the first time in forever. You wanted him to hurt you. 

He let a smile spread across his face. "Good girl." He let a finger touch the inside of your thigh and you tried not to make noise. You propped yourself up on your elbows and kept your eyes locked with his as he suddenly forced a finger in you. You gasped and tilted your head back.

He suddenly grabbed your hair, forcing you to look at him. "Dont fucking look away from me." He laughed dangerously. He kept his hand in your hair as he put two fingers in and curled them. Your instincts wanted you to close your eyes. But you didn't. Ramsay wouldn't like that. 

He curled his fingers hard, making you gasp sharply. He did it again, grinning wickedly. "You're making me very hard, (Y/N). Would you like to see?" 

"Yes, please." You panted. He stopped his movements. He looked at you in genuine confusion. 

"Are you serious?" He laughed. "You haven't fucking deserved that." He flipped you over quickly, on your stomach. He lifted your dress and pushed your face into the blanket. Without warning he shoved himself in you, forcing a scream of surprise out of you. It was muffled, but he still heard it. 

"Keep screaming." He said and pulled you to your hands and knees. "It'll make me cum faster." He got a grip on your thighs and started fucking you roughly. Little surprised noises came out every time he went fully inside, then they turned into loud grunts. "I want screams." He growled, furrowing his brows. "Fucking scream, (Y/N)!"

You screamed, most of it coming from the force of his thrusts. 

Ramsay was very talented with pleasing women, even though he didn't care to. But your screams and moans were so pleasing to him. He tore off your dress and threw it aside, along with his shoes, pants and trousers. He took more time to take his leather tops off, then when you were both naked in the cold winter he laid on is back. 

You took the hint and climbed on him, his warm skin feeling so good to you. You slipped his huge thick member inside you, groaning. You looked down at him, his face and skin orange from the lanterns. It complemented him greatly. You decided to be brave. And you put your hands on his neck 

He started to protest, laughing a bit, but you cut him off by tightening your grip on his neck. He couldn't breathe, or speak. You began moving on him, slowly. You grinned down and removed one hand. He gasped for air, his hands gripping on your sides, in preparation to throw you off. You shook your head. "I want to hear you scream." You moved faster, slamming down on him. "Fucking scream." You spit. 

He had never let anyone do this but Myranda. But with you, it was so much better. You were gorgeous, not a pig faced kennel master's daughter. You were a lady. His wife.

He groaned, and you slapped him. "Scream, Ramsay." You slapped him again, harder. He let out a growl, a deep growl. Like he was frustrated. The noise made deep waves of pleasure waft through your body. You were close. "Scream and come inside me." You grabbed his face, forcing him to look in your eyes. "Make us an heir."

He tossed his head back and screamed, coming inside you. You choked him as hard as you could, and came. After a few moments of heavy breathing, tangled in each other, you fell off him, and you both caught your breath. 

"I'll have to think of a reward for you, my good girl." Ramsay breathed, a wide smile on his face.


End file.
